facelessgamefandomcom-20200215-history
The Sorrowvirus: A Faceless Short Story
You may be looking for The Sorrowvirus. This page pertains to the Sorrowvirus: A Faceless Short Story. This page contains spoilers for The Sorrowvirus: A Faceless Short Story! The Sorrowvirus: A Faceless Short Story is the first released Wakeland Story for Faceless, a single-player first-person mystery adventure that follows the journey of Wyatt Heyll as he ventures into Purgatory, consumed by the guilt of ignoring the Dolls scattered around Wakeland City, as well as the dire need to escape the torment he is constantly undergoing at the hands of his parents. Plot The Sorrowvirus: A Faceless Short Story begins with Wyatt waking up in Purgatory after dying once again due to his various cancers and diseases. He wakes up in a room that has structured itself to look like a Motel bedroom located in Wakeland City, however, the room also consists of various medical equipment and apparatus. Not long after waking up, Wyatt immediately begins to lose his grip on Purgatory when he is haunted by the dolls that he left behind in the real Wakeland City. Due to the fact that linear recollection is difficult to achieve in Purgatory, Wyatt begins experiencing memories in a completely random order, all printing onto the environment around him. With the desperate need to no longer have to endure this torment any longer, Wyatt envisions a doll; Wendy in a green dress, that he believes to contain his own soul. Throughout The Sorrowvirus: A Faceless Short Story, it is Wyatt's objective to chase and follow this doll in the hopes that he can finally escape Purgatory and never have to come back. With Wyatt readjusting to Purgatory once again, he causes symbols to appear that allows him to alter his surroundings in Purgatory, causing the environment to look bright and friendly, as opposed to the dark and hostile environs he wandered previously. However, the nature of Purgatory utilises Wyatt's guilt and ear to begin shifting the environment even further, causing walls to appear, disappear and change shape entirely, making Wyatt struggle to keep up with the Wendy doll that he believes to contain his own soul. When Wyatt finally reaches the Doll, it willingly reaches its arms out towards him, allowing Wyatt to pick it up in order to deliver it to a Ritual Zone, a task he failed to do in the real-world Wakeland City. As he progresses further into Purgatory, exploring other locations extracted from his memory, Wyatt's stress begins to affect his surroundings even further, increasing the number of threats around him in the form of Anomalies, creatures that are lethal to the touch. When Wyatt finally places the Doll on the Ritual Zone, he is unsure as to whether or not he has set the soul within free. He continues to progress through the remainder of Purgatory and finds himself back in the room he started in, where a door opens, revealing a bright white light behind it. Perhaps Wyatt could've done things differently. Perhaps if he paid more attention to his surroundings, he could've discovered more secrets and a new path that would help him to escape this torment at last.